We have recently discovered the utility of resonance light scattering (RLS) for the study of supramolecular assemblies of chromophores (Science 269, 935 (1995)) and especially porphyrins (J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 115, 5393 (1993)) and chlorophylls (Biophys. J. 68, 335 (1995)). We are presently using this method to aid in the determination of the size and molecular orientation of these arrays and to investigate thermodynamics and kinetic aspects of their formation. In addition, we are exploring the nature and extent of the information inherent in the RLS signals (Biophys. J., 1998, in press). As part of this effort, we wish to determine RLS lifetimes and their dependence on structural and electronic features of aggregates.